wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Vladimir
Classified Information Property of Titan Labs (Please do not edit or use without permission) (Tap the text to open) WARNING! Subject 666-Be is extremely dangerous and should only be approached if he is wearing his restraints and you have access to a disabling device!! File:SigilSolidHive.png DNA *65% HiveWing *20% Black Mamba *10% Pterinochilus murinus (Tarantula) *5% Emperor Scorpion Goal To escape and kill the dragons who kept him captive. Occupation Menoetius based subject of Operation: Titans Residence Titan Labs Vladimir (Vlad) by Me! Credits Infobox Picture by: User:Cloud the SeaWing Infobox design by: User:Heliosanctus Infobox code by: User:Forge the Hybrid ♂ Allies Himself Enemies The scientists and other subjects Likes Live food, blood, and the thrill of the kill Dislikes Everything else #666-Be Age25hy / 29dy Pronounhe / him : Speed: ''7'' : Stealth: ''10'' : Intelligence: ''6'' : Durability: ''5'' : Strength: ''6'' Appearance Subject 666-Be (Vladimir) is a huge albino HiveWing with a scorpion tail barb and snake like fangs. His body and head is longer and more snake like, and his wings are more dragon like then bug like. He has tiger stripe markings on his back, outer wings, and legs that are light red, and he has eight blood red eyes that have snake like pupils. The eyes are spread out on head like a spider, and the two main ones are larger then the rest. He can close and control every eye, and make them go in any direction, except for the main two. They work like normal dragon eyes. His claws are longer, curved, and sharper then a normal HiveWing’s, and they along with his horns and spikes are pinkish grey. His tongue is forked and black, and the pattern on the underside of his wings look like shattered glass with parts of it being the same pinkish grey as his horns. When Vladimir is allowed out of his room he is chained and muzzled. He has ankle bracelets on every ankle, and each of the chains that are connected to them are either held by guards or hooked up to the walls. He has a metal muzzle that covers most of his snout. Three chains connect on a large neck brace so that he can’t pull the muzzle off. He has a similar muzzle for his tail barb. The ankle bracelet on his front left ankle can administer a painful shock that will make Vladimir go numb. The gaurds can control it with a button on remotes they have been given, and the bracelet will also go of on its own if it senses that Vlad is trying to kill another subject or staff member. Behavior Behavior in General Scientists have observed many things about 666-Be, but now research is limited due to his savage and dangerous nature. He is currently extremely violent when he is provoked, and it takes very little to anger him. If he wants you dead, he’ll do everything in his power to try to make it that way. He seems to have an excessive amount pride, and he (for some reason) loves to kill Scavengers. That wouldn’t be so bad, but the way he does it is both disturbing and interesting. We have allowed him to have a small village of Scavengers in his cell, and he lets the scavengers breed and grow (most of them), but for reasons unknown he’ll randomly kill them. Sometimes it’s just one, other times it could be many. They might be extremely old or very young, and he’ll kill them in strange ways also. He might dump the water we give him on their village and watch which ones drowned, other times he’s just picked one up and ate it. Scientists believe he sees himself responsible for when Scavengers die and they wish to learn more about why he does this, so they are allowing him to keep the Scavengers for now. As for speech, scientists are unsure if Vladimir still can. Before the incident he would talk occasionally, but after the death of Subject 320-Aa he will only snap and growl. He might occasionally mumble something, but the scientists can never determine if it’s actually words, or just strange sounds. Behavior Around Scientists and other Staff 666-Be is extremely aggressive toward scientists and staff and should be approached with great care. After we started chaining him up he’s been hostile toward anyone he thinks might be responsible for his “imprisonment”. New staff members can get closer to him because Vladimir hasn’t recognized them as members, but he hates them the most as soon as he does. Behavior around other Subjects 666-Be seems more “behaved” around other subjects. He’ll snap and growl at subjects who get to close, but otherwise he’ll just silently judge them. He does have bad days though where he try’s to fight against his chains and kill anything he can get close to. Biography Vladimir was one of the first successful subjects of Operation: Titans, and is the oldest living subject. When he was a dragonet he wasn’t as aggressive and crazy as he is today. He was however just as filled with pride, and he did have the Scavenger obsession. It was very apparent that he disliked the scientists since he tired to kill them the moment he saw them. He actually managed to bit off one of the scientis’s talons. WIP Interactions WIP 'Reference and Gallery ' E7D5D98A-A6F3-4DE6-9A8A-412FFD8192A2.jpeg|Reference to use when drawing him without his muzzle and chains! Base by Caactushugger, and slightly edited and colored by me!! C06667E2-3D1A-4698-8AA4-3513008E296C.gif|Vladimir eating something or someone alive!! By InterGalacticFly!!! 8E7E9128-4CFB-486C-898B-34542280C709.png|By InterGalacticFly!!! TYSM!! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:HiveWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Content (JellybeanDragon67) Category:Work In Progress Category:Mentally Unwell